Point of use (POU) water heaters are used to provide heated water near a point of use and present an alternative to remote water heaters. POU water heaters include a tap of a sink, a dishwasher, a shower, a bathtub or of any other location where water can be provided. POU water heaters have to adapt to size limitation while providing hot water during a steady period.
Known POU water heaters have limitations. For example, POU water heaters that do not include a water tank require high heating power and are not cost effective. Other POU water heaters including a tank are not able to provide hot water for a steady period when several points of use are solicited at the same time.
In addition, POU water heaters and their heating elements are usually configured and sized to be able to gain 15 to 25° C. for a use flowrate of 2 gallons per minute. However, in countries where winter is especially cold, the water remotely stored in the piping of a water circuit can reach a temperature around 2° C., which needs more than 35° C. to reach an adequate temperature for a shower at 37° C. for example.
There is thus a need for a technology that overcomes at least some of the drawbacks of what is known in the field.